lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mountain of Smiling Bodies
30 |attack_type = BLACK (6 - 8) |risk_level = ALEPH |good_mood = 21 - 30 |norm_mood = 11 - 20 |bad_mood = 0 - 10 |image2 = TheMountainofSmilingBodiesPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 2 }} "The smiling faces are eerie and full of sorrow." - The Mountain of Smiling Bodies' Entry The Mountain of Smiling Bodies (T-01-75) is an Abnormality taking the form of a big black spherical mass, encrusted with different parts and debris. It possess a big mouth with visible teeth with some tips covered on blood; and has 2 limbs to support itself. Part of its body is covered with white masks with twisted expressions, all with two black eyes and a mouth. Ability Its special ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. It will decrease by 1 when: * An employee enters in its containment injured ( HP or SP missing or not full at Max). * The employee dies in its containment. * Getting a Bad work result. * 10 or more employees die in the facility (Exclude employees killed by Execution Bullets). Its appearance changes when its Qliphoth Counter is reduced. When the counter reaches 0, it will breach. When escaping the containment, its starts off with a small amount of HP at 500 and high Movement Speed. It will try to bite nearby employees, dealing a considerable amount of Red Damage while trying to eat them in the process. When it walks over a corpse, it will consume it and heal itself. After 5 corpses were consumed, it will grow an 'extra' part, similar to itself and will be attached to one of its sides, as well recover and double its Max HP. This can happen twice and once is done, the Abnormality will not be defeated by depleting its HP only once. Once its HP falls bellow Half way, if it has an extra part, the last addition will be removed and will return to full HP, along with reducing its Max HP by half. The Abnormality will perform other attacks by the amount of extra parts that it possess at the moment: * With 1 extra part, it can perform a roar for a moment when it sees a target. The roar deals great Black Damage to any targets in the same room. * With 2 extra parts, it will start to slam other employees or Abnormalities with them, dealing great Black Damage, or spit an acid substance, dealing drastic Black Damage and slow any targets in front its area of effect. If there are any bodies on the floor(excluding non-human entities), then the abnormality will make a straight b-line towards the dead body biting anyone along the way. Afterwards, or if there are no dead bodies, it will wander around the entire facility without any specific pattern, usually turning back when reaching a door. It will remain breaching until suppressed or the day ends. Origin The Mountain of Smiling Bodies was formed after an accident with an Abnormality which left several causalities and, oddly, all the employees who died were in the same spot, with the corpses piled up on each other. Due to the graphic attack, a Sephirah allowed a request to postpone the collection of the bodies. Time passed and the corpses were still there, rotting quickly due to some of them having bad shape or health. After a long time, the bodies fused into the Abnormality's current form. The fusion occurred when the corpses were 'smiling', sharing all their body parts, becoming sentient but not fully conscious, having only one objective in their mind: flesh. The Abnormality constantly seeks corpses to grow bigger and satisfy its hunger for more. In the entries, the story seems to be told by an employee of the company, working in a department where the incident probably occurred, but it is sure that the Abnormality was contained there after its creation. Near the last entries, the employee tells that, likely the manager, did a well job in quarantine the department, with them being the only left in the department due to The Mountain of Smiling Bodies breaching. The employee eats a bomb and warns them to come and get rid of the other dead employees once the bomb goes off. Details The Mountain of Smiling Bodies responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct, Repression; Insight and Attachment. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Mountain of Smiling Bodies's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-10 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 11-20 will cause it to feel Normal, and 21-30 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ALEPH), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 6 - 8), the amount of E-Boxes (30), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When , who was working inside died, Qliphoth Counter reduced." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When a wounded employee entered the containment unit, Qliphoth Counter reduced." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result was Bad, The Mountain of Smiling Bodies's Qliphoth Counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When 10 or more employees die inside the facility, the Qliphoth counter will be decreased. However, it did not recognize the death of employees who were disposed of as execution bullets." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "When escaping, The Mountain of Smiling Bodies is seen to be sensitive to corpses. When suppressing, it is recommended to make sure no one dies because of The Mountain of Smiling Bodies. If casualties do happen, try to keep The Mountain of Smiling Bodies from the dead." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "If The Mountain of Smiling Bodies's suppression has been not completed on the previous level, you must be very careful to prevent any deaths inside the section where The Mountain of Smiling Bodies is located." * "Managerial Tips 7" ** "When other entities spawns from The Mountain of Smiling Bodies's main body after escaping, simply reducing its HP to 0 did not completely suppress it. The Mountain of Smiling Bodies will only be suppressed by attacking the main body after continuously reducing its HP and removing all other spawned entities." Escape Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Weak (1.2) - White: Endured (0.8) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Endured (0.5) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'The Smile'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'The Smile'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ALEPH |Name = The Smile |Damage = Black 12-18 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 222 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Temperance Level 5 |Description = "Pale faces of nameless employees and a giant mouth are attached to it. When wielded, it devours a target with its monstrous mouth. Its hunger is insatiable." |SpecialAbility = "Each time Hp of attack target becomes 0, the Fortitude, Justice 3 rise. Decrease the target’s movement speed when performing a normal attack. Decrease all enemy’s movement speed in that passage when performing a special attack."}} |-| Suit = ALEPH |Name = The Smile |RED = 0.5 Endured |WHITE = 0.5 Endured |BLACK = 0.2 Resistant |PALE = 1.0 Normal |Cost = 120 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 5 Temperance Level 5 |Description = "A familiar face is on it. The wearer suddenly feels the weight of death. Enemy attacks will be blocked by the dead, protecting the user. Sometimes you can hear the moaning of pain, but nothing can be done, so it’s better just to ignore it." |SpecialAbility = "Recovering HP when passing over an employee's dead body."}} |-| Gift = HP +5, SP +5 |Chance = 1 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "This place is always like this, but just like any day, an accident of mass casualties occurred here. The reason was the same as always. Someone escaped, and attempting to stop that escape brought on another escape and... Luckily the department was sealed off before it could get any worse, and everyone died in the same place. It became a mountain of bodies, literally. This was something no one wanted to clean up. Normally, it would have been taken care of within the day, but due to the horrific nature of the accident, the clean up was delayed with authorization from the department’s Sephirah. Don’t ask me which department it was, I don’t remember all the details." * "Bodies left out in the open will begin to rot within a few hours. Most of the bodies were maimed one or another, so they rotted even faster. I guess you don’t know it yet, but most of the employees here are very good at cleaning up dead bodies. Cleaning up over and over will make anyone an expert, even if you don’t want to be. Let's say someone you were just talking to about what to have for dinner died in a horrific manner. Now rather than running away and vomiting, all that repeated experiences will help you clean up instead." * "Well, the mountain should have been removed quickly, but it remained in the department for a long time. Nature had its way rotting, melting and corroding everything." * "That’s how it began. From the mountain of bodies. Amazing, huh? I got something else to tell you. The dead fused with one another, and they were all smiling. They shared body parts, at least those that were still intact, and became each other’s legs and mouths. But this didn't mean they regained their consciousness. They had only one thing on their mind; flesh. When there’s an announcement of someone’s death, you must check to see if this thing has been quarantined. Once it gets a whiff of the scent of death, it will move quickly towards the smell. The smiling faces are strange and yet sorrowful. The more bodies it has, the more defined its shape becomes. And it is never satisfied. I am telling you all of this because we're almost there. Accidents keep happening here. Some may take the time for a moment of silence when a death occurs, but most would only say, "Again?" and turn their backs. There's one thing we did well though, and that's quarantining the department. You see, I’m the only one left. Did you learn anything from this story? What kind of lesson can be learned from a story as horrible as this, you ask? It’s similar to most fairytales. The lesson is: Don't be lazy. When my voice stops, after exactly 3 minutes, come here and get rid of your colleagues." * "I'll probably won't be able to talk soon. I'm about to swallow a large bomb. Time’s running out. Blood is flowing all around here. I see all the smiling faces now... Something you don’t see much of around here. Don’t be surprised when you hear a loud explosion. Like I said, in precisely 3 minutes. I'm sure a bomb this size will be able to suppress it. The last body to fall will be mine." Flavour Text * "The Mountain of Smiling Bodies is looking for the smell of the body with many smiles." * "The Mountain of Smiling Bodies waits for the smell of blood coming soon, keeping all the laughs of those who could not be seen here." Trivia * This is the first Abnormality to use corpses as a way to trigger its own effects. * Despite being classified as Humanoid (01), it doesn't resemble any humanoid type or forms. This is probably because of what is made of and not of what form it has. * It possibly represents Necrophobia, the fear of the dead. * There is an obvious resemblance to No-Face from Spirited Away, particularly when No-Face is on a rampage to eat. * Its appearance and abilities are reminiscent of That Stench Most Foul from Salt and Sanctuary. Gallery TheMountainofSmilingBodiesContainment.png|The Mountain of Smiling Bodies' containment TheMountainofSmilingBodiesAngry.png|The Mountain of Smiling Bodies angry TheMountainofSmilingBodiesBreaching.png|The Mountain of Smiling Bodies Breaching TheMountainofSmilingBodiesAddition1.png|Attached to 1 entity TheMountainofSmilingBodiesAddition2.png|Attached to 2 entities TheMountainofSmilingBodiesDetailsUnlocked.png|The Mountain of Smiling Bodies Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Trauma Category:Humanoid